


I'm the Star! (Don't Take My Star)

by imagine_asagao



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, it's only rated teen because I use two swear words, otherwise it's rated g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_asagao/pseuds/imagine_asagao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out based on "Take My Star" but then it strayed...  It involves a video game competition, performing music for a large audience, LARP, D&D, and a date that was ruined by dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Star! (Don't Take My Star)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at https://dusk-dawn-duskagain.tumblr.com/post/146524782875/im-the-star-dont-take-my-star-lukeofc  
> Takes place post Hidden Route (also Brigitte is pronounced Bri-ghee-teh)

“Do you believe it? Hidden Block believes that they’re better at us at Marionette Party than we are!” my friend Rose exclaimed as we walked to class.

“Uh-huh,” I said, not paying attention.

“Give me that,” she said, taking the paper out of my hand.

“Be careful with that! It’s not a copy!” I said.

“It’s just sheet music,” she said as she looked it over. “Why are you studying it? You don’t need to. It sounds fabulous already.”

“It’s for a solo for the Benefit,” I said as I grabbed it back and folded it so it looked like a normal small stack of paper.

“Will anyone be accompanying you?” she asked as we entered the classroom.

“Yeah, but I don’t know who it is yet,” I said as we passed the Hidden Block guys that were in our class. Rose stopped and turned to face them.

“You think you’re better than us at Marionette Party?” she asked, very clearly challenging them.

“Of course. You guys are awful at video games,” Ian said. I scoffed at that. “You don’t believe me?” he asked.

“I have two older brothers who have been playing video games since their whole lives. And I don’t mean college aged. I mean in their late twenties and early thirties. I’ve been playing with them since I was, oh, I don’t know, five? I can beat them at Stomp, Nario Kart, and Marionette Party. Not always, but no one’s perfect,” I retorted. Luke’s mouth hung open, clearly not expecting me to have that much experience. I felt a small surge of victory since I’d had a crush on Luke for a long time now.

“Okay, so maybe you aren’t so bad, but the rest of ‘Party Team Star’ or whatever you call yourselves are pretty bad,” Ian said.

“Eh, our jackets are cooler.” I shrugged. Rose and I were both wearing our jackets that were purple where Hidden Block’s was grey and red where Hidden Block’s was yellow. Our symbol was a yellow star with black eyes on a black background.

“And we all have other interests,” Rose said.

“Except Erin,” I said. “He loves retro games. Especially Gintendo ones.”

“Except Erin,” she agreed. “Cat loves LARP and cosplay, Summer loves cooking and creating clothing, Michael loves robotics and computers, Brigitte loves-”

“I love music and dancing, and Rose is fandom trash,” I jumped in.

“I am n- okay, yeah, I am,” she said, at first protesting but then agreeing.

“You love music?” Luke asked.

“No, I’m invited to be the star at the Benefit, and I totally hate music,” I said sarcastically.

“You’re the star?” Luke asked.

“Don’t say -” Ian said before I cut him off.

“Yep! I’m the Party Star!” I said as I did a hair flip, one of the ways we’ve done it since the beginning.

Ian shrugged and said “I tried to warn you.” Just then, the bell rang. Rose and I hurried to our seats. Fortunately, Miss Shizuka didn’t enter the classroom until we had sat down.

As soon as class ended, Rose ran up to Luke and Ian. “Team Party Star challenges Hidden Block to a Marionette Party Competition!” she said.

“What’s going on?” Hana asked as she approached where they all stood. I joined them as well.

“They think they’re better at us at Marionette Party,” Ian deadpanned.

“Luke has a song about Marionette Party, though!” Hana said.

“We’ve been called Team Party Star since we were in seventh grade, bitch,” Rose said.

“Language,” I reminded her before turning to Hana and saying “She doesn’t mean it. She calls us bitches all the time. We’re trying to break the habit.”

“We accept your challenge,” Ian said to Rose. “This Saturday, at noon? We’ll eat lunch when we’re not playing.”

“Where shall we meet?” I asked, accidentally slipping into my LARP character, Ardla. Luke looked at me for just a second, puzzled. I quickly snapped out of it.

“The club room,” Ian said.

“No, it stinks,” Hana protested.

“The classroom we always book?” Luke suggested.

“Normal Boots has it,” Rose said. Just then Michael and Summer stuck their heads into the room.

“You guys are late. Was Miss Shizuka on one of her rants again?” Summer asked.

“No, we’re challenging them to a Marionette Party competition,” I said.

“It’s happening this Saturday at noon, but we can’t decide the place,” Rose said.

“Will we eat lunch before or during the competition?” Michael asked.

“Either way, you’ll be eating junk during the competition! But we’ll be eating when we’re not playing during the competition,” I said.

“Should we have it in Erin’s and my room?” Michael suggested. We all looked at each other and shrugged.

“That works,” I said. “But we’re not playing the original Marionette Party because they then have an advantage.”

“And we’re not using Marionette Party Four because they’ll have an advantage,” Luke countered.

“And not Marionette Party Nine or Ten because they suck,” Ian said.

“What about Marionette Party Eight? We have a Oui to play it on as well,” Hana suggested. We all agreed to it. We all then went to lunch, where we told our respective clubs about the competition.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cat and I entered Erin’s and Michael’s dorm together since we were dorm buddies, both carrying cookies and sandwiches we had made for everyone. Erin, Michael, Summer, Rose, and Hana were already there. We set the food we had brought next to the food that was already there: various sodas, cherries, cake pops, popcorn, salad, and pizza. Yep, this was the very definition of a Team Party Star lunch. Michael got the Oui set up as everyone slowly arrived. “Who’s playing?” I asked.

“I am!” Erin said. “I call Princess Daisy!”

“Then I’m playing as well! I’m Princess Peach!” Jimmy said.

“Brigitte, you should also play,” Summer said.

“Okay,” I agreed.

“If the person with an advantage is playing on your team, the person with an advantage is playing on our team,” Luke said.

“Do you want to be Mario and Luigi to go along with Princesses Daisy and Peach?” I asked as I sat down.

“Sure,” he agreed as we chose our characters. Erin had chosen the board - Prince Boo’s Spooky Space - and didn’t mess with the other options.

During the game, I won many of the mini games, but Luke had better luck on the actual board. He was definitely going to get a few bonus stars. If he got first, I got second, Erin got third, and Jimmy got fourth, we would be tied. Right now, that’s how it was, but Erin and Jimmy kept switching positions. Everyone was shouting and cursing. Except for the four of us, it was chaos. Eventually, we ran out of turns. Luke had three stars, I had two, and Erin and Jimmy both had one. The first bonus star was for landing on the most chance spaces. I got that one. The second one was biggest spender. Luke got that one. The third and final bonus star was for winning the most mini games. I won it.

“We’re tied,” Luke said, smiling at me.

I smirked back and replied “Not quite.” The screen showed Mario getting on the platform and getting first place.

“Wha- how?!” he asked, not believing it.

“I had more coins than you,” I said smugly. “I guess this means that I’m the Party Star!” I drew out the words “I’m” and “star” as I spoke in almost a taunting way, a way we’ve done since I was in seventh grade. I got first, Luke got second, Erin got third, and Jimmy got fourth.

“What about a rematch with different people?” Hana suggested. We all agreed, and Cat, Summer, Hana, and Jeff started their game. This time, Jeff got first, Cat got second, Summer got third, and Hana got fourth. 

“Looks like Team Party Star is better than Hidden Block at Marionette Party!” Rose cheered. There was a knock on the door. Michael answered it. Jon from the Normal Boots Club stood there, looking very panicked.

“Brigitte! The singer cancelled!” he said.

“Can’t you just find another?” I asked.

“No! No one who can sing it is willing to or able to!” he replied.

“Why don’t you sing and then continue directing?” I suggested.

“I’m already singing! We can’t have a performer perform twice!” he said.

“Why don’t I just play a solo then?” I asked.

“Who wants to listen to just a violin?” he asked.

“I do,” most of Team Party Star responded instantly.

“People who aren’t interested because they’re your friends,” Jon clarified.

“What about violin and ocarina?” I countered.

“I’m not playing in front of people!” Cat protested.

“Luke could sing with her,” Ian said. Luke glared at him.

“Luke! You’ll do that?” Jon exclaimed.

Luke sighed and said “I guess I don’t have a choice.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What do you mean you two haven’t practiced together?!” Jon yelled at me at the big, official practice. I winced.

“Well, we’ve both just been so busy… We couldn’t find time,” I said.

He turned to glare at me and said “You two will practice all day tomorrow. You’re the stars of the show! It would normally be Jacques and I, but we’re too busy with the play. The whole school’s counting on you two! The entire Benefit’s counting on you two! I’m counting on you two!”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I need to keep my straight A’s!” I said. “We’ll practice the entire day tomorrow, fine, but do not make me feel bad for putting my academics first!”

Luke strolled over and said “Hey guys. What’s going on?”

“You two didn’t practice together at all!” Jon said as I said “He’s trying to make me feel bad for putting school before extracurricular activities!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. One at a time,” Luke said, holding up his hands.

“You two didn’t practice together at all,” Jon said.

“Because of that, he’s trying to make me feel bad for putting my grades first instead of the Benefit,” I said.

“You’re right, we should’ve practice, but Brigitte is right to focus on school,” Luke said. “We’ll practice tomorrow, though, won’t we, Brigitte?”

“The whole day,” Jon grumbled before going off to check on the other people.

“He’s just stressed about the play and the Benefit,” Luke said.

“I know,” I sighed. “So, do you want to practice?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day was awkward because of my crush on Luke. We were alone in the recording booth until it was time to change for the Benefit. I put on a black dress and silver heels and pulled part of my hair back into a bow. The Benefit was being held in the cafeteria where they had set up a makeshift stage, so I went there. I saw Luke waiting backstage, so I walked over to him. He looked at me and did a double take. “Brigitte? You look beautiful!” he exclaimed.

“Thanks,” I blushed as I busied myself with getting my violin and bow ready. He looked very nice as well, all dressed up while wearing a hat, and he was still at least half a foot taller than I was, even with my heels, which was better than his normal whole foot taller than me. “I don’t think Jon will let you keep the hat,” I said without looking up from my bow I was rosining.

“Oh, right,” he said before setting the hat down next to my violin case.

We waited backstage until it was our turn. We were the last performers. In order to sing and play at the same time, like this song required, I had to not use my shoulder rest, which I was so used to using. When it was finally our turn, we walked out and performed a song called “I Will Make It”.  
When the song was over, we got a standing ovation. Luke and I bowed together before taking individual bows. I managed to get backstage before freaking out. “We did it! I can’t believe we did it! And it was actually good!” I exclaimed.

Luke chuckled and said “Did you doubt our abilities?”

“So many things could’ve gone wrong,” I said.

“But they didn’t,” Luke said.

“That’s why I’m celebrating,” I said. Cat ran towards us.

“You guys did great!” she said. “Also, Brigitte, the LARP group is invited to play D&D with a group of people who play D&D here.”

“Will they then LARP with us?” I asked.

“Probably,” she replied.

“Do you know who’s in the D&D group?” Luke asked.

“No, other than Ian and Jeff,” Cat replied.

Luke muttered something under his breath that sounded like “I’m going to kill them,” before saying to us “Well, I’m going to go get something to eat. I’ll see you two ladies later.”

“What was that about?” I asked Cat after he was out of earshot.

“No idea,” she replied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Brigitte, where’s the swords?” Cat asked me from under the bed.

“We don’t need the swords, it’s D&D, not LARP, silly!” I replied. “But they’re in the dresser under the shirts.”

“Oh,” was all she said as she slid back out from underneath the bed. “Ow!” she hissed after bumping her head. I smiled and shook my head, rolling my eyes as I did so. This was why her character was clumsy.

We ended up taking the swords just because they looked cool. This way, if we got bored, we could also battle each other. I was an elven assassin, and Cat was a human enchantress. We headed to the classroom to find the rest of our LARP group, Ian, Jeff, Jared, Caddy, and… Luke? I didn’t know he was into D&D. He was wearing some kind of cat costume. “Everyone’s here!” Jeff enthused. We all sat down and started playing.

About half an hour in, Cat and I started sword fighting. We were both captives, so there wasn’t much we could do. We both had latex swords instead of boffers, so it looked awesome. The LARPers didn’t think anything of it, but the D&Ders watched us in awe. “How do you two do that?” Luke asked as I dodged an attack from Cat.

“Practice,” I answered before jumping up on a table and jumping over her head.

“Show off,” she muttered as I attacked her.

“You two are freed,” Jared, the Dungeon Master, called to us. We stopped fighting and joined back in.

When it was over, Jeff asked us “So when’s the LARP?”

“Next week. We have permission to go off grounds overnight, so it’ll be a two day LARP,” I replied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The people who played D&D weren’t the best at LARPing. They had previously rolled dice to get things done instead of actually getting things done, so we basically had to protect them during the fights. They were great at strategy, though. Without them, we probably would have gotten ourselves killed. The D&D guys were constantly teasing Luke about something, but I don’t know what.

The day after the LARP ended, Luke slowly approached me at lunch. “You’re a worthy opponent,” he said. “I will accept you as the star.”

“Thanks?” I said, unsure.

“Will you be my star?” he asked.

“I’m sorry?” I asked.

“Will you go on a date with me?” he asked.

“Are you serious?” I asked.

“Yes?” he replied.

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you!” I said.

“Great, I’ll see you Saturday at noon by the gates?” he asked.

“Great,” I said.

“See you then!” Luke said, waving to us and walking off. Rose and I walked to our table, where she promptly told the rest of the group that Luke had asked me out and I had said yes.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I don’t know what to wear!” I moaned as I looked through my clothes.

“Why don’t you just wear a black skirt and a tank top?” Cat suggested.

“The red one! And the eight bit red hair bow!” I decided before changing into the outfit, adding shorts underneath my skirt. I put on my black ballet flats, put my phone in my smallest purse, and grabbed a black cardigan. “I’ll see you later,” I said to Cat as I left.

“Have fun!” she called.

I went to the gates, smiling the whole way. Luke stood there in his Hidden Block jacket, a shirt, and jeans. “Hello!” I called to him.

“Hey!” he called back. “Do you mind Mexican food for lunch?”

“Not at all,” I said. We waited in awkward silence until the train arrived. We got on the train and headed to the mall, where we ate Mexican. After we were done eating, we decided to walk around the mall and window shop.

“Hey pretty!” some random dude called to me. I ignored him, but he grabbed my wrist.

“Leave me alone!” I said, trying to break out of his grasp.

“Let her go,” Luke said as he wrestled my hand out of the grip of the man. The two of us managed to free my wrist. “Come on, Brigitte, let’s head back,” Luke said as he led me away.

“Thanks,” I said to him. When we got out of the mall, I hissed “Fuck,” as I almost fell down but caught myself before I actually fell.

“Are you okay? I’ve never heard you swear except as Ardla,” Luke said, looking very concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said, straightening up. “I had dance yesterday, so now my hip hurts. It just was strong and took me by surprise, that’s all.”

“You almost fell, though,” he said.

“It’s happened before,” I said as I started walking again, very clearly limping.

“Do you want a piggyback ride?” he asked.

“Sure!” I said, smiling and being very glad I wore shorts under my skirt. Luke helped me onto his back. “I’m so tall,” I giggled as he straightened up. After he started walking, I stole his hat and wore it. We stayed like that even after we got to Asagao. “Hey, where are you going?” I asked him as he walked towards neither Bluebell nor Primrose.

“The nurse so you can get pain medicine,” he said.

“Dude, it’s fine,” I said. “I don’t need it.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said firmly.

“Okay…” he said and walked towards Primrose House. When we got there, I slid off his back and adjusted my skirt. “I’m sorry it wasn’t a very good date,” he said.

“It was wonderful.” I smiled at him. He leaned down, and I leaned up, and then… We kissed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So are you two a couple?” Caddy asked Luke and I on Monday at lunch. Team Party Star and Hidden Block were sitting together.

“If you’re not, I’ll take her,” Jeff joked.

“Don’t take my star,” Luke said, hugging me. I smiled widely and leaned on him. I was the star, and anyone who tried to take me away from the life I wanted would feel Luke’s wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> This was reblogged from my normal account to my fanfiction account http://imagine-asagao.tumblr.com/post/146661910905/im-the-star-dont-take-my-star-lukeofc  
> Everything there can be found here, or will soon be


End file.
